What The Future Holds
by charli92
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! This is the sequel to Not A Nightmare. The twins are here, Buffy is not. Angel thinks she's dead, is she? Oh and some old players are back in town. BA
1. prologue

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? my ideas and characters.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS

**Prologue**

_June 2006_

Lighting came crashing to the ground before the loud cracks of thunder penetrated the skies. The LA Saint Vincent was dark and dormant as the loud screams echoed through the halls.

Buffy panted heavily as sweat dripped from her forehead, she squeezed Angel's hand tightly.

Angel ran his hand down Buffy's face and hair trying to calm his lover "Your doing great" he assured her

The man in the blue scrubs nodded "You are Buffy you just need to push one more time okay"

Buffy nodded quickly ignoring the pain she was feeling she pushed with everything she had. It was then she heard a scream that wasn't her own. She fell back on the bed with relief.

"It's a girl" The doctor yelled

Angel looked down at his new daughter and smiled "She's beautiful"

The doctor looked up to Buffy "Ok Buffy I need you to push once more, it's not over yet"

Buffy nodded as she searched for Angel's hand.

Angel held onto his daughter with one arm and gave Buffy his other "You can do this my love"

Buffy looked at him lovingly before she felt a strong pain. She screamed out and began to push once again.

"It's a boy" The doctor called

Angel smiled at the boy before kissing Buffy on the forehead.

As Buffy was cleaned up, Angel took hold of his new family additions. Neither of them made a peep.

Buffy watched her lover with a small smile as she lay back on the bed exhausted "Angel"

Angel looked so his love as the smile faded from his face at her stern voice. He followed her gaze to the nearby window. He didn't need to see distruction coming, he could already feel it.

"You have to get them out of here" Buffy ordered

Angel shook his head "We, We have to get them out…"

"I just had twins Angel…you can't carry the three of us…"

"I won't leave you!"

Buffy's eyes watered "You have to"

Angel shook his head again "The doctor, he can carry…"

Suddenly an arrow flew through the window and struck the doctor through the head, he tumbled to the ground.

"You have to go…I'll…I'll catch up"

Angel stared at her as his eyes watered "Buffy…"

Buffy grabbed onto his hand "There not after me Angel" She looked at the babies in his arms before looking at him once more "Keep them safe"

Angel looked at the babies "We haven't even named them"

"We will…soon" Buffy promised

Angel let down and kissed Buffy passionately before leaning back forehead to forehead "I love you" he whispered

"I love you" Buffy smiled

They shared their moment before Angel pecked her lips once more then bolted from the room, cradling the babies in his arms.

Buffy watched the doorway before she heard a loud crash to the side of her. She tried to hide her fear as she heard the footsteps next to her.

"Hello boys, what took you?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

CHAPTER ONE

3 months earlier

Buffy awoke to the loud sounds of drills and hammers. She pulled a pillow over her head moaning in frustration.

"Can't he do this at lunch time not…" she glanced over to the clock and blushed "two in the afternoon" she said slowly "Opps"

She threw the sheets off of her and sat up slowly "I better get up and see what your daddy is doing now" she said down to her growing stomach.

00

Angel was having a little difficulty putting together the baby cot. No matter how well he thought he was following the instructions.

Finally giving up he threw the disassembled cot into the corner.

"Now what did that cot ever do to you?"

Angel smiled and looked to the doorway "Well dad never did show me how to be a carpenter"

Buffy laughed "Sure blame it on the parentals"

Angel walked over to his beloved and kissed her "Morning"

"You mean good afternoon, why didn't you wake me?"

Angel smiled "You looked so peaceful, plus you need to take it easy. Remember the doctor said you need to…"

"Stay off my feat, yeah, yeah." Buffy brushed him off and sat on the sofa in the corner "I feel so useless"

Angel followed her and ran his hand down her back "Your not useless…you're just…"

"The size of a house"

Angel rolled his eyes at her before turned her chin towards him "I was going to say pregnant. You're beautiful Buffy"

Buffy smiled "Your sweet…a terrible liar…but sweet" she leaned back on the couch "So what are we going to name them?"

Angel leaned back also "Well for a boy I was thinking Lucious"

Buffy looked at him "Do you want him to hate us?"

Angel titled his head "What luscious is a great…"

"You obviously haven't seen Harry Potter" Buffy mumbled

"Well what do you like?"

Buffy thought a moment "For a girl I like Molly or Ariel and a boy Owen or Thomas"

Angel kissed the side of her head "There beautiful names"

Buffy breathed him in before nodding "I thought so" she leant into him

Angel rested his head upon hers "I was thinking…that maybe we should think about hiring a nanny"

Buffy sat up quickly "A what?"

Angel looked to her "Well we are going to be having twins to look after not to mention our duties to the supernatural"

Buffy put up her hand "Angel I don't want someone else raising our kids"

"They won't be…" Angel sighed "I won't win this will I?"

Buffy looked at him sternly

"Ok what about a maid then…at least then we won't have to be cleaning up and cooking as well as fighting demons and keeping our children safe"

Buffy nodded "I'll think about it"

Angel kissed her head "That's all I ask"

0000

Connor walked into his dorm room carrying his books from a previous class. He was startled when he released the other presence in the room.

"Mom"

"Hey" Buffy said from the bed

"How'd you get in…?"

Buffy smiled "Slayer here, remember"

Connor put his books down on his desk "Right" he laughed

"Hey just cause I look like an elephant doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to take you"

Connor smiled "Sorry mum, so what brings you over here?"

"I believe we have a dinner date tonight. Just wanted to remind you"

"You know those things called phones do still exist you know"

Buffy laughed "Yeah well I need to get out of the house"

"Dad still keeping you prisoner?"

"He wants me to take it easy…but I'm bored out of my brain"

Connor laughed "Well you only have another 4 months to go…"

Buffy huffed "So everyone keeps telling me"

Connor sat down next to Buffy "So any word back on the whole prophecy thing?"

Buffy slumped and looked down to her stomach "Not yet" She said quietly "Wesley's looking into it…"

There was silence a few moments before Connor decided to change the subject "So what's on the menu?"

Buffy looked up "Huh?"

Connor smiled "For dinner remember…gee you are getting older"

Buffy hit his arm "Hey!" Buffy stood up slowly and started to head to the door "I'll see you at seven?"

Connor stood up "Yeah, oh and I was wondering if I could bring someone?"

"Someone who?"

"Her names Heidi…"

Buffy raised her eyebrows "Oh it's a girl someone" Buffy smiled "She's welcome to join us"

Connor laughed "Thanks"

Buffy smiled and opened the door

"Want me to walk you back…"

Buffy turned to him "Did anyone ever tell you, you're like your father"

Connor lent back on his desk "Be careful, no slaying and call me as soon as you get back" he said quickly, trying to imitate his father

Buffy shook her head "That's not funny" she waved at him "See you at seven"

00000

Angel found Wesley in his office that afternoon

"Hey Wes, have you seen Buffy?"

Wesley looked up from his desk "No I haven't, sorry"

Angel breathed an unneeded breath and sat on the opposite seat to Wesley.

"She snuck out again?" Wesley asked

"Yeah…not that I can blame her…it's just…"

"Dangerous"

Angel nodded "Yeah…especially with this prophecy hanging over our heads…"

"Speaking of the prophecy I did find a little more out about it"

Angel sat up straight in his chair, listening

Wesley moved to a book to his side and flipped open to a page "It's not much..."

"Anything is good"

Wesley nodded "It just makes reference to the both of you…like the others have…that this pregnancy has been prophesized before the both of you even met, which explains why you two were able to get pregnant"

"So that's mostly what we already knew…anything else?"

"It does make reference to the twins in this chapter" he turned to another page and read "Those born of good and evil, will be of that" he followed the passage further "And that's all"

Angel shook his head "I hate prophecies" he mumbled

"If I find anything else…"

Angel nodded "Thanks Wes" he moved to the door "I'll go try Buffy's mobile and tell her…"

"This mobile you mean?" Wesley showed Angel the mobile in his drawer

Angel frowned "She's in so much trouble when she get's back" Angel left the room closing the door

Leaving Wesley to chuckle to himself at the Buffy's actions

0000

Ok guys I would love some more feedback

You know I live for feedback and I know exactly where I'm going with this, so give me reviews and I'll update for you.

Merry Christmas


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

CHAPTER TWO

Buffy crept upstairs as quietly as she could. She was carrying a bunch of shopping bags. She opened the door to her and Angel's room and closed it behind her.

"So not only did you leave without telling me, but you went shopping as well?"

Buffy jumped at the voice behind her and turned around "Angel"

Angel shook his head and came towards her running his hands down her arms as she placed the bags on the counter next to the bathroom "How many times have I told you to tell me when your going out?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Angel would you seriously have let me leave if I had told you?"

Angel paused "Probably not…but that's not the point"

Buffy threw up her hands "I'm sick of being stuck around the house Angel! I needed to get out. And look…" she waved her hand down her body "I came back alive no harm done" she went to go through her bags

Angel came up behind her and took her arm in his hand gently "This time Buffy…but after everything that has been happening…the attacks…the prophecy…" he moved to stand in front of her and pulled her closer to him "I just need to know you are safe…if anything ever happened to you…"

Buffy smiled softly and placed a hand on his face "I know Angel…but I can't live my life locked in a box. I may be immortal but I'm still human and a slayer at that"

Angel nodded "I know…I'm sorry I just…"

"Worry"

Angel nodded "Yeah" they both embraced "But can you promise me you won't go out without telling me…or by yourself"

Buffy laughed into his chest "That's your idea of compromise"

Angel shrugged "That's the best deal I can offer"

They both laughed

000000000000000000

The sun had set outside as Buffy began to set the table out in the back garden. Angel watched her from the doorway a moment before moving out with a tray out food.

He kissed her on the cheek as he set the tray onto the table "It looks lovely"

Buffy smiled "So does the food, since when have you gotten so good at cooking?"

"Since Wes bought be a cook book"

Buffy looked at him eyebrows raised

"What? We've got two kids on the way…we need to feed them"

Buffy laughed "Are you sure" she tapped his chest "You sure you're not just trying to seduce me with chocolate mouse"

Angel lowered his head to her and whispered "If I wanted to seduce you…I wouldn't be using chocolate mouse to do it"

Buffy moved her lips closer to his "Oh really" she husked

Angel nodded "Aha"

Their lips brushed and…

"Ahem"

Buffy and Angel jumped back. Angel looked to the doorway "Connor"

Buffy smiled "Hey"

Connor smirked "Are we interrupting something?" he motioned to the girl standing next to him

Angel shook his head "No offcourse not, come in"

Connor and the girl came down the stairs "Mum, dad, this is Heidi"

The girl smiled and waved "Hi"

Angel shook her hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Angel"

Heidi moved to Buffy and shook her hand "I'm Buffy"

"Nice to meet you"

Angel clapped his hands together "So let's eat"

An hour later

"So Heidi, what are you studying this year?" Angel asked

Heidi finished her mouth full "Science major and psyche"

"That sounds great, so you're a first year too?" Angel asked

Heidi nodded "Yeah Connor and I met at a study group"

Angel nodded and glanced to his quiet girlfriend who seemed to be in a daze. He looked back to Connor and Heidi "You know what, I'm just going to get some desert from the fridge" he stood up from his chair

"Ok" Connor and Heidi chimed

Angel looked down to Buffy "Buffy, can you help me in the kitchen" he put a hand on her shoulder

"Huh?" Buffy shook her head and looked up at Angel "Help…ah yeah sure" She sat up from her chair with a little help from Angel and they continued into the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" Angel asked quietly

Buffy went to the fridge "Yeah I'm fine just…tired" she shrugged "I'll be alright once I get some cookie dough fudge mint chip into me" she brought out the ice-cream container from the freezer.

Angel placed the four bowls on the table and began to scoop the ice-cream from the containers. "Maybe we should call it a night"

Buffy shook her head "No it's fine I'll…" Suddenly Buffy's hand flew to her head and she groaned in pain.

Angel jumped out to steady her in his arms. He was all too used to the interruptive visions occurring.

After a moment of struggling Buffy began to calm as she took deep breathes "You'd think they would put these on hold till I had the babies" she mumbled

Angel brushed her head "Are you ok?"

Buffy nodded

"What did you see?"

"Trouble on fifth…a lot of trouble"

"Ok" Angel kissed her forehead "I'll go check it out" Angel went to move away

Buffy grabbed onto his arm "Your going to need some help"

Connor laughed at Heidi as she finished her joke "That's discusting"

Heidi smiled "You asked"

They both laughed

"Connor"

Connor looked up to the doorway at his parents "What's up"

Angel looked serious "Buffy just got…."

Buffy's eyes went wide "A phone call" she looked to Angel then to Connor "From the chief…there's a fire down on fifth…Angel's going down to help…they said they needed all hands on deck"

"Fire?" Connor looked confused

Buffy stared at him

Heidi looked to Connor "Your dad's a fireman…I thought he was a detective"

Angel raised a hand "I'm a volunteer"

Connor nodded "Yeah and I'm a jr volunteer…I um better go too and you know…help" he looked to his mother and watched her nod at him.

"Don't forget to take your weapons" Buffy said

Heidi titled her head "Weapons?"

Connor put a hand on her shoulder "Yeah you know hose and stuff"

She nodded "Right…what's a fireman without his hose" she covered her mouth "Oh that came out wrong"

Connor smiled "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Sure"

Angel looked to Buffy and whispered in her ear "You sure you're alright?"

Buffy nodded "You just be careful ok" they kissed before Connor and Angel exited. Leaving Buffy and Heidi alone in the courtyard "Want some ice-cream?"

000000000000

Ok guys so if you want this to continue you have to review

No review No update

Come on hit that button

xx


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

CHAPTER THREE

"This is where she said, wasn't it?" Connor asked Angel as they stood in the empty alley.

Angel nodded "I'm sure it is"

"Well there's nothing here, maybe it's just pregnancy stress"

Angel gave him a look "I don't think pregnancy stress will give you false visions"

Connor shrugged "Well if it's not a fake vision, why are we standing in an empty alley, waiting for demons that are over an hour late?"

Angel shook his head "Maybe she wanted some alone time with Heidi, to suss her out"

Connor's eyebrows raised "what?" he shook his head "Nah she wouldn't do that…would she"

Angel shrugged

"Maybe we should get back"

00

Angel and Connor came back to a very quiet dim lit house.

Connor glanced to the kitchen "Heidi said she wasn't much for desert" he pointed to the vacant kitchen

Angel continued upstairs and into the bedroom leaving Connor downstairs.

Angel opened the door to the bedroom and found a sleeping Buffy. He sat down on the bed and ran a hand down her face.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open "Hey"

"Hey"

"Are you two okay? No trouble with the demons"

Angel laughed "Well to be in trouble there would have had to be trouble. And for trouble to occur there would have had to be demons"

Buffy sat up slightly "Huh?"

"The trouble in your vision was …false"

Buffy shook her head "You must have gone to the wrong alley"

Angel shook his head "It wasn't"

Buffy looked confused "I don't understand, I've never had one wrong before"

Angel shrugged "Maybe it's just because of the…"

"Do not say pregnancy" Buffy pointed her finger at him

Angel put his hands up to surrender "I wasn't going to"

She rolled her eyes "Sure"

Angel smiled "So how was desert with Heidi?"

Buffy tilted her head "Desert with Heidi was…I…I don't remember"

Angel looked at her with concern "You don't remember?"

Buffy shook her head "No I…I just remember you guys leaving and then…nothing"

Buffy panicked "Angel what if Heidi is some bad guy and she did something to the twins what if…"

Angel put a finger to her lips "Shh…Don't jump to conclusions, she doesn't seem like a bag guy Buffy. I'm sure you'll remember in the morning. It probably just the…"

Buffy gave him the evil eye "Don't say pregnancy"

000000

Angel had told Buffy to go back to sleep, but being Buffy she refused and followed him back downstairs.

Connor looked up at the pair "So what's up with the fake visions?"

Angel looked to Buffy and back to Connor "We don't know yet"

Connor nodded "Well I just got off the phone with Heidi…"

Buffy raised her eyebrows at this "Did she say what happened after you guys left?"

Connor looked at her strangely "Yeah…she said you were tired and went to bed after you both finished desert"

"Oh" Buffy said quietly

"You don't remember that?" Connor asked

Buffy just shook her head

Connor shrugged "Oh well maybe it's just because of the…"

Angel began waving his hands in the air behind Buffy and shaking his head

Connor halted his sentence

Buffy turned to see Angel's hands falling to his sides. She let out a groan of annoyance "Oh…This has nothing to do with the pregnancy" she yelled before turning on her heel and headed back upstairs "I'm going to bed"

Angel tried to reach out to her "Buffy…"

She brushed her hand away and continued up the stairs "Try sleeping on the couch tonight" she yelled back before they heard a loud slam of the door.

Angel looked back to Connor "You had to mention the pregnancy"

0000000000

Wesley was back in his office early that morning. He was going through his books like crazy.

When Angel walked into the room he could straight away feel the urgency in the air "Morning Wes, you're here early"

Wesley looked up from his book "Good morning Angel. Yes I found something quite interesting last night and I wanted to compare my research"

Angel immediately became interested and sat down opposite him "About the pregnancy?"

Wesley nodded "Yes, what I found was well much of a warning"

"A warning? From who?"

"It doesn't exactly leave a 'yours sincerely'" Wesley looked back to his book "The part we found last week concerning good and evil. I don't believe it has anything to do with the twins." He passed the book to Angel so he could read the passage

Angel read aloud "The pure soul shall be lost in a moment of happiness. Leaving the balance of good and evil even when the last sun sets" Angel finished and looked back to Wesley "Angelus will rise again?"

"We don't know that"

Angel through the book down on the desk "No it just says that a soul will be lost in a moment of happiness"

"It might be referring to something else"

"Like what!"

"Well I don't know right now…but if you give me time…"

"We don't have time…" A thought came to Angel "The twins, when they arrive, I'll loose my soul"

"Angel…"

"I can't be here when it happens…I can't be around them" Angel concluded

Wesley shook his head "And with the danger you know is coming…you'll leave them defenceless?"

"I will be the danger!" Angel yelled

Wesley released a deep breathe "give me another day or two to find out more. We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions"

Angel ignored him "The powers…I'll go to them. They said my soul was permanent, they can give me answers" he walked towards the door before turning back to Wesley "Don't tell Buffy what you found alright"

Wesley nodded "Ok" he mumbled as he watched Angel leave the room

0000000000


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

CHAPTER FOUR

Angel had come back to the powers that be temple and finished placing the ingredients into the scared bowl. A bright light appeared and he went inside.

"Warrior, what brings you forth?" the male asked

"And what have you brought me?" the sister asked

Angel pulled a necklace of pearls from his pocket and through it to her.

"Lovely" the sister commented

"I am here to ask if Angelus will come forth" Angel said

"Angelus is dead" The brother noted

"Your soul has been bound, what makes you think he will come forth?" the sister asked

"A prophecy, it speaks of one soul being lost from a…"

"Moment of happiness" the sister started

"We know the prophecy" the brother finished "We cannot change what is written"

Angel became frustrated "So you will let Angelus roam free?"

"That is all warrior" the brother flicked his hand in the air and Angel was thrown out

00000000000

Wesley was still continuing through his books when there was a slight knock at the door.

"Come in"

Buffy poked her head in the door and walked in "Hey Wes"

"Afternoon Buffy, sleep well?"

Buffy laughed "Not when twiddle one and twiddle two won't let you"

Wesley smiled "Oh"

"Is Angel around?" Buffy asked after a moment

Wesley quickly looked up from his book "Ah no…he, he went out a while ago"

"Where to?" she asked with curiosity

"I'm not sure, he didn't say. I'm sure he'll be back soon"

"Was he mad?"

"Why would he be…?"

Buffy sighed "We had a fight last night, well more like I told him off last night"

Wesley nodded "Ah so that's why he was on the couch this morning?"

Buffy nodded and looked down to the floor

"Well there are always bumps in a relationship"

Buffy gestured her hands in the air "Oh with me and Angel there are always bumps believe me I know. I just…feel so frustrated lately" Buffy sat down in the chair opposite him "You were a watcher Wesley…you can understand all this energy I'm feeling." She looked at him "I need to punch something anything…it's like I've been overloaded with caffeine or something"

Wesley nodded "Buffy you know all too well it's too dangerous for you to go slaying…your due to give birth in two months…."

Buffy huffed "Well you try telling my slayer instincts that" she breathed out "I'm sorry I shouldn't be piling this all on you…It's just Angel won't listen to me when I tell him I need to go out, need to release"

"Buffy, you and Angel have both wanted this gift for so long, if I were in your position, I wouldn't be doing anything to jeopardise it"

Buffy nodded and stood from her seat "Yeah" she mumbled "I'm going to go…read something then"

Wesley smiled "Good girl"

Buffy exited the room. "Thanks for the pep talk"

"Anytime" Wesley waited for the door to close before picking up the phone "Hello yes this is Wesley Whydem Pryce, I need to speak to Quentin Travers"

00000000000000

Connor was meeting up with Heidi in the park that afternoon.

"Hey Connor" Heidi called from behind him

Connor turned around and waved "Hey, how'd your science exam go?"

She shrugged "Oh you know slice the frog here, slice it there…it was pretty gross"

"I can imagine" Connor laughed

They started walking towards the coffee house Heidi the first to speak "So your parents are pretty nice"

Connor laughed "They try"

"Your mum looks really young, how old was she when she had you?"

Connor paused; he couldn't spill the beans about Buffy not being his birth mother, even though she was technically his mother. But then he didn't want to lie to Heidi either "Um let's just say she was…young"

Heidi nodded and eyed him suspiciously "So when is she due?"

"Who?"

"Your mum?"

Connor nodded "Oh, um two months I think. Then we'll have two little kids to baby-sit"

Heidi looked at him slightly wide eyed "She's having twins"

"Didn't I tell you that?"

Heidi shook her head "Must have slipped your mind" she stepped closer to him and rubbed a hand down the side of his head, she kissed him slowly before breaking apart slightly "Make sure you don't let that slip your mind"

"I won't" Connor breathed before continuing the kiss.

00000

Buffy sat outside in the sheltered courtyard reading her book and enjoying the aroma of the fresh air. She was too into her book to release she was being watched as Angel stood in the doorway watching her.

He took a step knocking a stone down the steps.

Buffy was quick to look up, she smiled "Hey"

Angel was reluctant to smile and kept seriousness to his posture.

Buffy noticed as he sat across from her "Is everything alright?"

Angel looked down to the ground and took a moment before opening his mouth "Wesley found something this morning…to do with the prophecy"

Buffy looked worried "Oh"

Angel still avoided her gaze "He found that…when the twins arrive…so will Angelus"

Buffy dropped her book to the ground "That's impossible…your soul is bound, the powers"

"The powers lied" Angel raised his voice startling Buffy

Buffy waited a moment before replying "Are you sure?" she asked quietly

Angel stood up anger pouring off him "Do you mean if they confirmed that a soul will be lost in a moment of happiness? Yes, yes they did" he roared

Buffy was a little rattled by his behaviour "Don't yell at me" she said quietly

Angel began to calm and sat on the ledge of the pond in front of Buffy "I'm sorry"

Buffy nodded

Angel reached for her lap and pursued her hands "I…I'm leaving"

Buffy quickly locked his gaze "What!"

"Buffy I have to, if I stay I'll lose my soul, I can't put the twins or you in danger"

Buffy shook her head in disapproval "If you leave we will be in more danger… I'm seven months pregnant Angel!"

Angel bowed his head "I know Buffy, but it's the only way of keeping you safe"

Buffy stood quickly brushing his hands away "It's the wrong way" she yelled

Angel stood up with her "Buffy…"

She put her hands up "No, no Angel no more excuses. You're always making decisions for me, for us!" she began to walk back inside "Go…go be the hero and leave, it's what you're good at"

000000000000

I know I know

I've been bad and haven't updated

I know exactly where I'm going, all I have to do is write it.

If you're still reading let me know and I will update for you.

Review!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

CHAPTER FIVE

Gunn and Illyria had just come back from their demon hunt from South America. They went to find some information on the prophecy to help Buffy and Angel. They had been gone at least a good two weeks.

When they arrived at the Hyperion they walked straight into Buffy who seemed rather upset.

Gunn waved "Hey Buffy, how you…"

Too late, she walked straight past them after a nod of her head, and they watched as she disappeared into the dark streets.

Gunn and Illyria continued inside finding Wesley coming out from the office.

"Your back"

Gunn nodded "Yeah, boy jetlag sucks"

Wesley grinned

Gunn pointed to the door "What's up with the Buff?"

Wesley shook his head "I don't…"

"She's angry with me" Angel said from the doorway

"Hey man" Gunn greeted him "Angry why?"

Wesley looked up at Angel knowingly before looking back to Gunn "Why don't we get some drinks then you can tell us what you found"

00000

Buffy found herself walking in circles, she was furious. _'He's always making decisions for us. How can we be a family when he keeps giving me reasons not to trust him?' _ Buffy's thoughts suddenly stopped when she began getting tingles all over her body.

Buffy spun around quickly to find a vampire right behind her.

"Delicious" the vamp said licking his mouth "A two for one deal" he glanced at her stomach.

Buffy felt her back, reaching for a stake, but found herself unarmed.

The vampire lunged for her, Buffy quickly side stepped. The vamp was sluggish obviously had only newly risen. On any normal day without being the size of a whale Buffy could have taken him in seconds. But this was no ordinary day.

"Great" she murmured before dodging another hit

0000000000000000

"Are you sure your parents won't mind me coming over again?" Heidi asked Connor as they walked through the darkened street.

"Nah they'll be fine with it, and hey we have to go. I left my psych book there remember?" Connor answered

"Right" Heidi nodded

As they walked past an alleyway they heard a loud crash

Heidi quickly grabbed Connor's arm "What the hell was that?"

Connor's body tensed he could feel something was off "Wait there" Connor ordered quietly to Heidi

"But..." it was too late he had already disappeared down the street before she could protest.

Connor walked into the dark street. He could hear a snarl of a vamp and a very familiar grunt. As he got closer he found out who the attaché was.

"Mum!" Connor yelled as he saw her get thrown into a brick wall

Buffy slumped against the wall and watched as Connor grabbed the vampire and threw him against a nearby trash can, before pulling out a stake from his back pocket and staking him threw the heart.

Heidi watched as the vampire turned to dust and Connor helped Buffy to her feat. A look of interest plastered her face before she walked away back to where Connor had left her.

Buffy excepted Connor's help to walk "Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm okay, just a bit…sore"

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Connor demanded "And trying to stake vampires…"

"This" she gestured to the fight scene "Was an accident, I didn't go looking for trouble"

"You should be more careful…"

"Connor I've had enough of the whole hero routine from Angel, I don't need it from you too!" Buffy snapped

Connor fell silent and they continued out of the street.

0000000000000000000

"So what did you find?" Angel asked from the couch looking to Gunn

"I guess that question could also come under what didn't we find?"

"The trip wasn't a success?" asked Wesley

"Partially" Gunn shrugged, Gunn reached for his backpack and through a few texts on the table.

Wesley was the first to reach for one "These are the ancient texts of…"

"Gabriella" Gunn finished "We know, want to know how much they cost?"

"Maybe later" Angel replied "What's in them"

Illyria came over from her spot in the corner "Gabriella is a very powerful creature, she will destroy you all"

"Thanks for the word of confidence" Wesley said

"Ok so how does she come forth?" Angel asked impatiently

"She doesn't need to, she's immortal, and human" Gunn said "She's already here"

"Who is?" Heidi asked from the doorway

The group looked to the door to see the young woman followed my Connor and Buffy.

Angel quickly stood up "What happened?" he asked with worry as he looked over his bruised girlfriend.

Buffy stayed silent, Connor looked to her before answering "Ah we…it was nothing"

"You went slaying?" Angel accused looking at Buffy

Buffy broke away from Connor's embrace in anger "No I didn't…I…" she paused "You know what I don't need to explain myself to you! Why are you even still here? I expected you to be on the other side of the world by now"

Angel raised his arms in frustration "So this is what you're going to do whilst I'm gone, try and get yourself killed?"

"No that's you're job remember!" Buffy snapped back before retreating upstairs

The group was silent

Heidi raised her hand "Would you like me to go up, see if she's alright?"

Angel nodded "thanks" he mumbled

Heidi turned to Connor before she went "Have you're parent's been drinking? I mean what's slaying?" she whispered with a smile

"I'll tell you later" he said quietly before she followed Buffy's lead

Connor joined the rest of the group on the couches, he eyed the books in Wesley's hands "What are those?"

"We believe there ancient texts which speak of a demon god that will doom us all" Wesley said

"Well that's a good bedtime story" Connor commented

00000000

Meanwhile upstairs

Heidi knocked silently before heading into the room "Miss Summer's?"

Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bed when she looked up to the young girl "Heidi, sorry you had to hear all that downstairs"

Heidi smiled "That's ok my parents used to argue all the time…"

"Used to? What was their secret?"

"They died"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Buffy said sincerely

"That's ok, it was years ago now" She stopped herself from continuing "Are you ok?" she sat down next to Buffy

"Yeah" Buffy nodded and smiled at the girl "thanks"

"No problem" Heidi looked down to Buffy's stomach "Not long now is it?"

"Huh?" Buffy followed Heidi's eyes "Oh yeah, right, no not long"

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Some, If Angel and I can ever agree" Buffy sighed "I hate being mad with him, I don't know what's wrong with me, I feel so angry all the time"

"It's probably just the pregnancy"

Buffy chuckled "That's what they keep telling me"

Heidi nodded before turning to her hand bag "Well it will be all over soon"

Buffy nodded "Thank goodness" she looked to see what Heidi was doing. She was twisting a lid back onto a bottle and had cloth in her other hand "What are you…"

Heidi pushed the cloth over Buffy's mouth and nose quickly. Buffy's hands went up to stop the girl, but Heidi pushed her down onto the bed. Buffy struggled a moment longer before her eyes grew weak and she fell unconscious.

Heidi glanced down at Buffy before looking to the door quickly then back to her handbag. She brought out a syringe and filled it before injecting the helpless slayer in the arm.

Heidi packed up her bag before kissing her fingers and placing them on Buffy's forehead. "See you soon"

00

"Oh and she's human…this demon god" Gunn said

"Interesting" Connor said before looking over to Angel who was standing near the doorway looking towards the stairs "What else is going on?"

Angel looked to his son before sighing and walking towards the group "We also found that Angelus will come forth when the twins are born"

"But I thought your soul was bound" Connor asked

"So did I" Angel said quietly "Which is why I thought it better for me to leave and not be here for the birth. I'll come back straight after"

"You think when their born, you'll get your moment of happiness" Connor confirmed

Angel nodded

"So these past two years you haven't been happy?" Connor asked slightly offended

Angel shook his head "That's not how it happens Connor…"

"Well you didn't lose your soul when I was born" Connor said

"They were different circumstances then" Angel defended

"Right" Connor stood up "I might go see mum then head off" he said with a slight anger under his voice

"Connor…" Angel pleaded with the young boy

Connor turned in him "You know your always thinking of yourself. You think you're trying to help others but really it's just all about you. I can't believe you would even think about leaving Buffy alone when the twins arrive. Do you not realise the danger you're putting her in?"

Angel stayed quiet

Connor realised a loud groan before heading upstairs. He was about to open Buffy's door when Heidi came out "Hey"

"Hi, you ready to go then?" Heidi asked

Connor nodded "How is she?"

"She's asleep, must have been tired" she said quickly

Connor nodded again "Ok let's hit the road"

Heidi smiled and kissed him before they headed back downstairs.

00000

Angel waited till the hotel emptied before he made his way upstairs to the bedroom. He was starting to rethink his decision to abandon his family and team, I mean there were other ways he could avoid losing his soul without leaving Buffy helpless if danger occurs, right?

He opened the door to the bedroom and as soon as he entered he could spell something was off.

He looked over to Buffy who was asleep on the bed, though she was still dressed and laid on the top of the covers.

Angel eyed the room suspiciously looking for any sign of an attack, before he went over to Buffy. She was breathing, slowly, but still breathing.

He nudged her "Buffy" he ran a hand down her face "Buffy, wake up" he said softly. She stayed asleep. Angel began to panic. There was a smell on her, chloroform he recognised. He inspected her closely, noticing a prick on her inner arm.

Angel ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what else to do. It looked as if she had been injected with something, but by who?

He couldn't see any signs of a break in. He charged to the phone and called for a meeting first thing in the morning. He wouldn't be able to tell what had happened to Buffy until she had awoken and telling by the thick spell of chloroform in the air, that wouldn't be for a few hours.

000000000000

So what are we thinking guys.

Please review it get me more excited to update.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

Chapter Six

Angel hadn't slept at all that night. He had simply sat on a nearby chair watching over his beloved.

Buffy finally began to stir, she was still sore from the previous nights encounter.

"Buffy" Angel said softly as he made his way over to the bed

"Angel" Buffy said softly

"What happened?" he asked

Buffy looked at him confused "Happened? I don't…"

"Buffy someone attacked you, I could smell the chloroform…"

Buffy shook her head "Chloroform? I can't remember…" Buffy began to panic slightly trying not to show it, but Angel could sense the fear pouring off her.

Angel put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, it's alright, we'll find out what happened…"

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened Angel, it happened last week when I couldn't remember what had happened after dinner and…"

"Heidi was up here with you last night too" Angel said suddenly

Buffy looked to Angel with a sudden realisation "Heidi is the bad guy"

Angel was about to shake his head "We don't know…"

"Oh come on Angel ever since she got here I've been…" Buffy stopped herself. She didn't want to tell him what she was feeling because he would only worry.

Angel looked at her with worry "You've been what? Buffy what aren't you telling me?" he asked gently

"It's nothing" she stuttered "really"

"Why don't I believe you?"

Buffy took a deep breath before looking back at him "For the last couple of weeks I've been feeling…" she raised her hands in frustration "Oh I don't know how to explain it"

Angel reached for her hand "It's okay"

She looked him in the eyes a moment before continuing "I've been feeling this rage, anger inside of me, and I can't stop it, I can't control it" she looked down to her shaking hands "And it's scaring the hell out of me" she murmured

Angel brushed a hand under her chin for her to look at him "You should have told me Buffy…"

She nodded slowly "I know" she whispered "It's just…I'm the slayer I can't afford to show my weaknesses…"

Angel rubbed her hands in his "You can to me, that's what boyfriends are for right? You're human Buffy and you're pregnant, this is all new to the both of us. It's not hard to see why you're having all these extra emotions"

Buffy shook her head "This is not me though! The way I've been feeling, the way I've been acting…" Tears began to fall slowly from her eyes "Something is wrong" she cried softly

Angel stayed silent and simply brought her into his arms and held her.

0000000

Angel was sitting downstairs by himself, Buffy had fallen asleep a half hour ago. He was happy they had sorted a few things out, but he was scared as hell if something was wrong with her.

Angel had called Wesley over to tell him what Buffy had told him and he was on his way. He didn't know if he should call Connor as well, give him the heads up about Heidi, even if she wasn't the bad guy at least he could warn his son just in case.

"Morning Angel" Wesley said as he came through the door "What's wrong, you sounded urgent on the phone…"

"Everything is fine…well sort of" Angel said calmly

Wesley joined him on the couch, carrying a folder Angel hadn't seen before. "What's that?" Angel asked

Wesley looked down at the folder before looking back to Angel "You go first"

Angel nodded "Someone attacked Buffy last night"

Wesley looked alarmed "What! When?"

"During our meeting"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she doesn't remember anything happening"

Wesley looked confused "Then how do you know she was…"

"Someone knocked her out, the air was thick with chloroform and she had a needle mark on her inner arm"

"A needle…do you know what…"

Angel shook his head "I don't know what it was, and I didn't tell Buffy, she's as worried as it is already…"

Wesley nodded understandably "Well if we were still at Wolfram and Hart I'd say to take a blood test down to the lab…but we don't have the facility's to do that"

Angel nodded

"Do we have any idea who attacked her?"

"We think its Heidi, this is the second time something like this has happened and last time she was the last one on the scene as well"

"Heidi? As in Connor's girlfriend"

Angel nodded "Yeah"

"Have you told Connor?"

Angel shook his head "Not yet, I want to be sure first"

"Of course"

Angel looked to the folder in Wesley's hand "So what's in the folder?"

Wesley looked to the folder then back at Angel "It's…ah…for Buffy"

Angel looked confused "What's in it?"

Wesley hesitated "It's really something I should discuss with Buffy first Angel"

Angel stood up in front of Wesley "Wesley…" Angel warned

Wesley gave out a deep breath, giving in "Buffy came to me a few days ago"

Angel stood back and listened

"She told me that she had been having these strong…urges"

"Urges?" Angel questioned

"To fight, all this extra energy that she can't expel"

Angel nodded "Because she's the slayer"

Wesley nodded "Yes" Wesley opened the folder and brought out a glowing liquid encased in a glass tube, he handed it to Angel "I called the watchers council for some answers. They gave me this"

"What does it do?" he said as he eyed the tube in his hand

"It works as a relaxant of sorts, it should calm down her slayer system"

"Is it really necessary? With what's been happening…we'll be leaving her helpless"

Wesley nodded "It is quite necessary Angel, when it is time for the birth, the slayer can not be present"

"I don't…"

"Buffy is the first slayer to ever have a pregnancy"

Angel shook his head "What about the slayer Spike killed back in the 80's…she had a son"

"Wood was adopted…she wasn't his biological mother"

Angel nodded "What happens if she doesn't take this before she gives birth"

"She'll die"

000000000000000000

10 reviews or more

Or no update

Its up to you!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

**P.S** Thankyou to those of you that have been reviewing it is much appreciated. I get a lot of enthusiasm to write from your reviews. The more I get the more I write!

But on with the story…

**PREVIOUSLY**

Angel nodded "Someone attacked Buffy last night"

Wesley looked alarmed "What! When?"

"During our meeting"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she doesn't remember anything happening"

"Do we have any idea who attacked her?"

"We think its Heidi, this is the second time something like this has happened and last time she was the last one on the scene last time too"

"Heidi? As in Connor's girlfriend"

Angel nodded "Yeah"

"Have you told Connor?"

Angel shook his head "Not yet, I want to be sure first"

"Buffy is the first slayer to ever have a pregnancy"

Angel shook his head "What about the slayer Spike killed back in the 80's…she had a son"

"Wood was adopted…she wasn't his biological mother"

Angel nodded "What happens if she doesn't take this before she gives birth" Angel waved at the tube of potion.

"She'll die"

00000000000000000000

Buffy had been listening in the hallway the entire conversation. She didn't let on to Angel and Wesley that she knew what was going on. Instead she wanted to warn her son.

She had waited for Angel and Wesley to go out before she made her way to Connor's.

"Just a minute" she heard Connor call from the other side of the door as she knocked.

Connor looked a little surprised when he opened the door "Mum, Hi!" he said pulling on a jumper "What are you doing here?"

Buffy ignored her son's comment stormed inside "Connor you need to know something about Heidi"

Connor shut the door and turned to his mother, a look of confusion written on his face "What are you talking about?"

"Heidi attacked me last night, you have to stay away from her" Buffy demanded bluntly

"What! How do you know?"

Buffy looked down "Well we don't have proof exactly…but we have good reason…"

Connor's hands went up in the air "Wait! You don't know for sure! You're just guessing!"

"Connor…" Buffy said softly

"No!" Connor yelled "This is the problem with you and dad, you don't trust people! I trust Heidi and I love…" Connor calmed down stopping himself from continuing

Buffy looked shocked "You love her?"

"I think you should go!" Connor opened the door up

"Connor please listen to me…you're in danger" Buffy pleaded making her way to her son

"I'm pretty sure I'm not in any prophecies…just leave!" Connor demanded

"Connor…" Buffy tried softly

"No! You're always trying to ruin things…just stay out of my life!" Connor yelled

Buffy was a little taken by his comments. She nodded silently "Just be careful" She said before walking out "I love you"

Connor watched her retreating back before slamming the door.

Little did they know that Heidi had heard their conversation, Heidi looked furiously at the slayer before she followed her down the hallway.

Buffy continued towards the exit of the apartment building silently. She paused all of a sudden as the babies began to kick furiously inside of her. She put a hand to the wall beside her to steady herself.

Her other hand went to her stomach "Shhh" she plead to her unborn children as she rubbed her stomach.

Buffy could hear footsteps from behind her, but the pain she was experiencing was preventing her from turning around.

"Hey Miss Summer's" Heidi said in a chirpy voice before dragging the pained slayer into a broom closet.

Buffy slumped to the ground and lent her back against the wall, trying desperately to hide her intense pain "What are you?" Buffy croaked

Heidi laughed wickedly and turned on a dim light above them "Well that's a rather rude question don't you think?"

Another jolt of pain hit Buffy and she couldn't help but let out a moan

Heidi smiled and bent down to Buffy's eye level her hand hovering her stomach

Buffy's breathing immediately began to quicken as sweat ran from her forehead

Heidi looked from Buffy's stomach to Buffy "Don't worry your not in labour…yet" Heidi was about to place a hand on Buffy's stomach. But Buffy grabbed her hand before she had the chance.

Heidi looked down at her hand "Ouchie that slayer grip sure is strong, I hear your friends are going to take it away from you" she taunted

A flash of pain came across Buffy's face

"That must suck…but hey…" Heidi punched Buffy across the face causing Buffy to lose her grip on Heidi's arm "In your current condition, your slayer powers can't help you" Heidi's hand reached Buffy's stomach

As soon as it did the pain Buffy felt doubled she groaned in pain and her entire body began to shake slightly "What…what is happening?" Buffy asked through quickened breaths

"The kids are just happy to see me is all" Heidi chuckled, Heidi brought her other hand up to Buffy's stomach pushing her shirt out of the way so that she touched the skin "Their feisty aren't they"

"Just a good judge of character" Buffy mumbled as the pain increased. Buffy was struggling not to blackout as Heidi massaged her bulging stomach. She wanted desperately to push her hands off of her, but she simply couldn't move.

"There so strong…I can just feel their power" Heidi said

"You just wait till their kicking your ass from here to hell" Buffy mumbled again

Heidi laughed "You know Buffy if you had just kept your mouth shut…and been a good little stay at home slayer, you wouldn't be in this mess right now…would you?"

"What do you want with Connor?" Buffy questioned quickly

"I don't want anything with your precious son…he was just my way in" Heidi looked back down Buffy's stomach "I'm more interested in the twins, they are the future after all"

Buffy grunted again in pain "The future of what?"

"This pregnancy must be squishing your brain little slayer. The future of the dark offcourse"

Buffy looked taken back

Heidi rolled her eyes "Don't tell me you haven't been reading the prophecies…or is that just another thing Angel has been keeping from you"

"Shut up" Buffy said through gritted teeth

"Ok, ok I can see that's a touchy subject. It is not Angel I need, nor his little pesky soul"

Buffy looked confused "But the prophecy said…"

"The prophecies are only as good as the one translating them…and you're ex watcher not to mention your vampire boyfriend, are idiots"

"I don't understand…" Buffy grunted in pain again as another jolt hit her hard

Heidi stood up and dusted off her pants "Their too busy looking at the future that they miss the actual event. Your kids are my future, but you are all I'm interested in right now"

000000000000

It wasn't until 6.30pm when Angel and co arrived back at the Hyperion via the sewer entrance. They had been following various leads into the ware a-bouts of Gabriella.

"I don't get it, you'd think all powerful queen of darkness would have been seen by someone in this city" Gunn commented as he collapsed onto the couch

"If she is as powerful as these texts describe, she could easily wipe the memory of anyone she encountered, to keep them from remembering her" Wesley commented joining Gunn on the couch.

Angel looked at Wesley suddenly at his comment "Heidi"

"Where?" Gunn looked to the door

"She's Gabriella, Gabriella attacked Buffy. Gabriella is dating Connor. Gabriella is after the twins…" Angel said before he began looking around the room "Wait! Where is Buffy?" Angel made a run upstairs checking the bedroom and finding it empty "Oh god"

Angel ran back down the stairs "She's not here…she's not here" Angel panicked

"Maybe she's at Connor's" Wesley suggested

Angel nodded picking up the phone he dialled "The phones off the hook" Angel said as he slammed down the phone "Get in the car"

000000

Connor grumbled at the knock at the door as he made his way from his desk to the door. "Oh great it's you" Connor mumbled as Angel entered the room

"You're alright?" Angel said in surprise

"And I wouldn't be because?"

"Your phone was off the hook when I tried to call" Angel exclaimed

"And that caused you to call the Calvary" Connor gave a deep breath and pointed to his desk "I was studying…I didn't want to get distracted"

Angel nodded "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Yeah she came over to interfere at lunchtime, why?"

"Interfere?" Angel looked confused

Connor shrugged "Something to do with Heidi being evil…"

Angel nodded "Connor…Heidi isn't Heidi. She's a powerful sorceress named Gabriella"

"Great now you've joined the crazy train" Connor's hands flew in the air "Heidi isn't evil, she's my girlfriend"

Angel let out an annoyed groan "I don't have time to argue with you Connor! Buffy's missing and by the looks of it" he gestured to Connor's room "So is your girlfriend, which means Buffy's in more trouble then we thought"

00000000000

Like it?

Hate it?

More?


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

**P.S** Thankyou to those of you that have been reviewing it is much appreciated. I get a lot of enthusiasm to write from your reviews. The more I get the more I write!

But on with the story…

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Angel, Connor, Wesley, Gunn and Illyria were all speeding down the highway in Angel's black four wheel drive.

"I still don't get why you're over reacting, Buffy is probably just at the shop or something" Connor groaned in the back seat

Angel looked into the rear vision mirror "I've tried her cell and it just rings out, and the shops are closed" Angel made eye contact with his son "And since when do you call your mother Buffy?"

Connor shrugged "Since she started making accusations about Heidi!"

Angel rolled his eyes at his stubborn son "Her name is Gabriella" Angel sighed "Connor I know this is hard for you to realise…but you can't trust her"

Connor rolled his eyes, mirroring Angel's actions from before.

"Connor, Promise me" 

Connor nodded unconvincingly "Yeah…whatever" he mumbled

00000

Buffy's body was aching, her ears were ringing and she couldn't recognise the unfamiliar surroundings she was in. Her wrists and ankles were tied down with restraints on the sides of the wooden table that she was laid on.

"Oh good your awake"

Buffy turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Heidi coming towards her.

Heidi looked down at Buffy "Are we feeling better now?"

Buffy glared at her "Who are you?"

Heidi smiled "Hunny your boy really needs to start telling you what's happening"

Buffy ignored her, trying to not let her words affect her. "What do you want?"

"Besides those little bundles of joy inside of you? I just want to make sure your ready"

Buffy looked confused "Ready for what?"

Heidi smiled and looked down to the table next to her. She picked up a long syringe and filled it with a clear liquid.

Buffy looked nervous "What is that?"

"Nothing I haven't used on you before"

"What…"

Heidi paused, "Oh wait...that's another thing Angel didn't tell you"

Buffy looked hurt "What does it do?"

"It's just a little something to make the babies grow big and strong" she laughed

"Well you can keep your needle hands away from my kids" Buffy warned dangerously

Heidi just laughed before placing the needle tip at the side of Buffy's vulnerable stomach. "This might hurt" she began to push the needle in.

Buffy gave out a hiss as she did, hoping against hope that this wasn't hurting the babies.

Heidi finished putting the remains of the syringe into Buffy's stomach "There that wasn't so bad now was it"

"Bite me" Buffy snarled

Heidi giggled "Oh feisty" she placed the syringe back onto the table "I bet you're excited"

Buffy looked confused "What?"

Heidi looked at her "About the babies" she looked back to the table and began fiddling again "A mum to be, you know that you're the very first slayer in history to ever be able to be impregnated?" 

"So I've heard" she mumbled

Heidi ignored her comment "And not only are you a slayer having a baby, but with a vampire as well…you don't here about those sort of things very often"

"Well you wouldn't, where are from again…Mars?" Buffy joked

Heidi looked displeased "I am amazed your boyfriend hasn't found you yet" Heidi smiled "Isn't her meant to be your hero?"

Buffy stayed silent

"So are you ready for another round?"

"What?" Buffy asked

Heidi smiled and brought her hands over Buffy's stomach once again 

Buffy panicked a quick moment "Please don't!"

Heidi paused and stared at her "The slayer is begging?"

"Before in the hall, you made me…"

"Have contractions? Yes I did. Being in your position there not your ordinary contractions…there mystical ones. They'll make you feel like your skins turning inside out" Heidi smiled "You better get used to them, you'll be having a lot of them"

"Why…why not wait?"

"Because I don't like waiting, the faster the contractions come, the sooner the kids will too"

Buffy continued to try and stall Heidi "I thought you already knew that the slayer can't be present when it comes time for the birth"

"I do know, but either your boy will deliver the potion to me on time, or I can always perform a C-section…I can't actually guarantee that you will survive during the procedure though"


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

**P.S** Thankyou to those of you that have been reviewing it is much appreciated. I get a lot of enthusiasm to write from your reviews. The more I get the more I write!

But on with the story…

CHAPTER 9

Angel's car sped up to the entrance of the warehouse and jumped out quickly. 

Angel turned to the others "I'll go in the main entrance. Connor and Wes you go around the back. Illyria and Gunn get to the roof"

They all nodded and began to walk away. 

Angel grabbed Connor's arm before he left "If you see Gabriella…"

"Heidi…" Connor spat

"I don't care what her name is! If you see her…kill her" Angel told his son

Connor shoved Angel's arm off him and walked in the direction the Wesley had left.

Angel watched his son walk away before turning his attention to the entrance.

0000000

Buffy felt as if it had been hours since Heidi had begun the electric contractions on her body. She was exhausted, even if her limbs weren't restrained to the bench she wouldn't have been able to move. Sweat was glossing her forehead and she could feel the twins in a panic. Heidi had stopped performing the contractions a half hour ago, but that didn't make them stop, the contractions were happening all on their own now. Buffy knew that it was only a matter of time until the twins arrived and she prayed to god that they would be alright.

Buffy turned her spinning head to get a look at Heidi's location, only to find her simply sitting and watching her.

"This is better than a movie, very intense" Heidi laughed

Buffy didn't have the energy to reply to her, although she did get slightly distracted when she felt a familiar tingle go up her spine. She looked towards the doorway and to her disappointment saw it to be empty.

"Any time now, those little kids will come into this world and shall be the first ones they see" Heidi smiled

"Like hell you'll be"

Heidi turned towards the entrance quickly to find Angel staring at her dangerously.

"Well finally, here I thought that you had abandoned your family" Heidi exclaimed

Angel took a quick glance across the room to get a look at Buffy's current condition.

Heidi noticed "Don't worry your on time, it won't be long now"

Angel growled and turned to Heidi "What the hell did you do?"

Heidi put a hand to her chest "Me? She's the one in labour"

Buffy moaned in pain catching Angel's attention. "She reeks of magic"

"Well I had to get her into labour somehow"

"You won't survive this"

"Oh Angel you don't think I'd go into this alone did you? Even if I fall, your kids will never be safe! They won't leave them be, they will keep coming until they have them"

"I won't let them!"

"Yeah well alone you're pretty useless at caring for children. I mean look at what happened with Connor…" 

Angel had enough and pounced for Heidi, but there was some sort of field in his way.

Heidi smiled "Didn't think I'd leave myself unprotected now did you?"

"I force field won't stop me for long" Angel hissed

"Oh I know" she pointed behind him "But they might"

Angel turned around quickly to find over ten horned demons swinging their weapons at him. He threw a glance back behind him to find Heidi gone.

Angel lifted his axe and started swinging, just as Illyria and Gunn dropped down from the ceiling.

"Need a hand?" Gunn asked

Angel nodded before he spotted Wesley running to him.

Wesley raised his sword but Angel stopped him "No! Go help Buffy, you need to give her the potion" Angel stressed

Wesley nodded and turned making his way to Buffy

Angel looked in the direction Wesley came from "Wait, where's Connor?" 

000000

Heidi/Gabriella was making her way towards the back entrance

"Heidi"

She quickly stopped and turned "Connor"

Connor looked at her "What's going on with you?"

"Nothings going on with me Connor, now come with me" Heidi smiled and waved for him to follow.

"I can't let you leave" Connor stood in front of the exit

Heidi walked towards him and ran a hand down his face "Connor you don't need to do that" she spoke softly "Let's go somewhere…together" 

Connor shook his head "What's your name?"

"Heidi" she whispered bringing her lips close to Connors

Connor joined their lips and kissed her. After a moment they parted and Connor looked at her "I love you" he said softly

"I…" Heidi's eyes went wide her mouth went dry.

"I'm sorry" Connor whispered letting Heidi slip from his hold and dropped the knife to the ground.

Heidi's vision blurred as blood poured from underneath her. It only took a moment longer until her eyes glazed over.

Connor dropped to the ground and kept his gaze on Heidi "I'm sorry" he wept

00000000000000000

Buffy could hardly see three feet in front of her. The pain she was feeling was excruciating.

Wesley undid the ties binding her wrists and feat "Buffy can you hear me?"

Buffy nodded through a grunt of pain "Yeah…" she breathed "Everything hurts"

Wesley nodded "I know" he brushed a hand over her forehead, he brought out the tube of potion from his jacket pocket "Buffy I need you to drink this"

"The potion…" she said softly

Wesley nodded "Yes, you just have to trust me that this will help you"

"Ok"

Wesley tilted her head up and brought the tube to her lips "Ok Buffy…Drink"

Buffy emptied the tube, she breathed deeply as she felt another contraction. But after a moment she realised that this wasn't a contraction, it was much worse. "What?" she whimpered

Wesley rubbed the side of her face "You'll be alright…just wait a couple of minutes, your body is fighting out the slayer"

Buffy scrunched her eyes shut before letting out a groan.

00

The last demon was decapitated and Angel was quick to run over to Wesley and Buffy.

Angel came up to her side and put a hand to her face "Buffy" he watched as she withered in pain. Angel looked up to Wesley

"We need to get her to a doctor now!" Wesley said

"Did you give her the potion?"

"Yes"

Angel nodded and brought Buffy gently into his arms

"Angel…" Buffy said barely audible

"Shh I'm going to help you, just hold on for me ok?"

Buffy nodded slightly before relaxing into his arms.

Angel turned back to Wesley "Find Connor"

Wesley nodded "Be careful"

Angel nodded before running from the building with Buffy securely in his arms.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

CHAPTER 10

Angel ran as fast as he could into the hospital wing, a weak Buffy in his arms. Angel was shocked at the amount of destruction that had hit the hospital. The place was dimly lit and appeared vacant. Angel was relieved when he caught sight of a doctor running past him through the hallway.

Angel side stepped in his way "Hey, can you please help us" Angel looked down to Buffy before looking at the doctor.

The doctor was about to shake his head

"Please…" Angel begged

The doctor glanced down at Buffy before nodding "Ok"

Angel cleared a hospital bed and laid Buffy onto it.

Buffy groaned in pain as another contraction hit her "Angel" she mumbled

Angel rubbed the side of her face before kissing her forehead "You'll be ok"

The doctor prepared for the birth quickly before looking up at Buffy "Ok I need you to push"

Buffy groaned again "I can't…it hurts"

Angel sat down by the bed and took hold of Buffy's hand "Hey…you can do this, I know you can…I love you"

Buffy paused to look at Angel in between her rapid panting and nodded before she followed the doctor's orders.

000

It had taken Wesley all of 10 minutes to track Connor down. He was slopped onto the ground leaning against a wall staring at the fallen sorceress.

Wesley walked towards the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder "Connor"

Connor didn't flinch from his touch, he just simply sat there "She's dead"

Wesley nodded "Yes"

"I killed her" Connor mumbled

"You did the right thing"

Connor looked up at Wesley "Then how come it doesn't feel that way?"

"Because sometimes we can do something to save the world, but won't save ourselves"

There was a moment silence "I loved her"

Wesley patted the boys shoulder "I know" he said quietly

0000000

"It's a boy" The doctor called

Angel smiled at the boy before kissing Buffy on the forehead.

As Buffy was cleaned up, Angel took hold of his new family additions. Neither of them made a peep.

Buffy watched her lover with a small smile as she lay back on the bed exhausted "Angel"

Angel looked so his lover as the smile faded from his face at her stern voice. He followed her gaze to the nearby window. He didn't need to see destruction coming, he could already feel it.

"You have to get them out of here" Buffy ordered

Angel shook his head "We, We have to get them out…"

"I just had twins Angel…you can't carry the three of us…"

"I won't leave you!"

Buffy's eyes watered "You have to"

Angel shook his head again "The doctor, he can carry…"

Suddenly an arrow flew through the window and struck the doctor through the head, he tumbled to the ground.

Buffy looked at the doctor in shock, before turning serious "You have to go…I'll…I'll catch up"

Angel stared at her as his eyes watered "Buffy…"

Buffy grabbed onto his hand "There not after me Angel" She looked at the babies in his arms before looking at him once more "Keep them safe"

Angel looked at the babies "We haven't even named them"

"We will…soon" Buffy promised

Angel let down and kissed Buffy passionately before leaning back forehead to forehead "I love you" he whispered

"I love you" Buffy smiled

They shared their moment before Angel pecked her lips once more then bolted from the room, cradling the babies in his arms.

Buffy watched the doorway before she heard a loud crash to the side of her. She tried to hide her fear as she heard the footsteps next to her.

"Hello boys, what took you?"

000000

Angel flew from the building as quick as he could. He was surprised when a car pulled up in front of him, revealing Connor and Wesley.

"Dad!" Connor yelled for him to get in

Angel ran over to the car and stood in front of Wesley handing him the twins "take them back to the house, put a spell up, and keep them safe till I get back" Angel ordered

Wesley nodded "Where are you going? Where's Buffy?"

"She's still inside…keep them safe" Angel began to run

"Dad wait!" Connor called

000

Buffy watched as the demons approached her, she couldn't help but feel panic rise inside of her.

The demons suddenly stopped as heeled footsteps could be heard from the hallway.

Buffy watched the door cautiously, praying to god that it was Angel who was coming down that hallway. Unfortunetly it was something else.

"Hello Slayer"

"Drusilla"

Drusilla smiled and made her way over to Buffy "You've been a very naughty girl" Drusilla grabbed Buffy's face with her hand. Buffy's arms flew up to force the vampire off her, but without her slayer powers she failed miserably.

"Look at me" Drusilla forced Buffy's head to look at her "Be in my eyes…be in me…"

Buffy found herself being pulled into Drusilla's stare and she felt completely helpless.

Drusilla smiled at her success as she swayed side to side and watched the slayer follow her every move. She paused a moment before she punched Buffy across the head, knocking her out.

Drusilla watched the slayer slump onto the bed before she turned to the demons beside her "Let's go boys…we got what we came for"

The demons nodded and moved over to the unconscious slayer lifting her into their grasp and exiting the room.

0000

"Dad wait!" Connor yelled

Angel looked back at his son before he heard the sound of falling rubble behind him.

"No!" Angel ran towards the collapsing hospital in a panic "Buffy!"

Connor was quick to grab hold of his father "Dad you can't"

Angel stared in horror at fallen building "She's gone"


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

I KNOW, I KNOW, I HAVE BEEN A TERRIBLE UPDATER, BUT HERE YOU GO MY PRECIOUS READERS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…AND EVEN IF YOU'RE STILL READING! THANK YOU!

CHAPTER 11

"Dad wait!" Connor yelled

Angel looked back at his son before he heard the sound of falling rubble behind him.

"No!" Angel ran towards the collapsing hospital in a panic "Buffy!"

Connor was quick to grab hold of his father "Dad you can't"

Angel stared in horror at fallen building "She's gone"

Connor looked at the building in shock, as he tried to restrain Angel from running into the collapsed rubble.

Wesley came back from the car after placing the babies into the back seat "We have to go" he called as he pointed to the various demons coming their way.

Angel stood in silence staring at the rubble "She's gone" he whispered

Connor rubbed his back "We need to go dad" he said softly, he paused before speaking his next words "She would want you to get the babies somewhere safe"

Angel looked to the ground a minute before finally nodding. Without saying a word he turned to the car and slid into the backseat.

Connor watched his father walk away before giving a final glance to the collapsed building "Goodbye" he whispered before turning to head to the car.

00000000000000000000000

When they arrived back to Hyperion Gunn and Illyria were waiting for them in the foyer.

Angel was holding one of the twins while Connor held the other.

"So there here" Gunn smiled as they entered pointing to the babies "Congratulations man" Gunn went to pat Angel on the back before looking further around the entrance "Where's Buffy, still at the hospital?"

There was a moment silence before Angel spoke emotionlessly "Buffy's dead" he then quickly reached for his other child in Connor's arms and made his way up the staircase, disappearing from sight.

Angel went into the baby's nursery and placed his children into the ready made cot. He pulled up a chair and sat next to them, watching as they slowly fell asleep.

He touched the sides of the cot running his fingers down the bars, he drifted into his thoughts.

"_You know that you are hopeless at constructing one of these" Buffy laughed as she handed Angel another piece of the disassembled cot_

_Angel laughed "Yeah I think I'm starting to realise that"_

"_Well just as long as you know" Buffy smiled_

_Angel chucked the piece of wood onto the floor and walked up to his pregnant girlfriend "Do you think you can do better?" he raised his eyebrows as he stood in front of her_

"_Oh I don't just think so, I know so" she smiled_

"_Oh really?" Angel laughed as their lips moved closer together_

"_Really" Buffy smiled as their lips touched and their arms wrapped around each other_

_After a few moments they broke the kiss, their foreheads still touching "I love you" Angel said softly_

_Buffy smiled lovingly at him "I love you"_

Angel stared at the bedroom wall blankly lost in his memories.

00000000000000000000

"Angel" Buffy mumbled as she slowly began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and struggled to see her surroundings. Pushing herself off the ground with her hands and leaning against the wall, she leaned her head back onto the wall and blinked a few times to see where she was.

"You're awake"

Buffy lifted her head from the wall quickly and looked to the doorway "Drusilla" she mumbled

"Did you sleep well?" Drusilla said as she ran her fingers along the wall as she made her way over to Buffy

Buffy tried to stand up from the wall, but found that all that did was make the room spin and her legs fall to jelly "What do you want Drusilla?" Buffy mumbled

"You are not meant to be here"

"Yeah your right, I should be at home with Angel and my children"

Drusilla shook her finger at her "No, no, no, they do not belong to you, Angel does not belong to you, you are not meant to be here"

Buffy took no notice of her rambles and rolled her eyes at her "No one ever gave you those pills now did they?"

Drusilla slapped Buffy across the face swiftly "Ah, ah, naughty slayer, you are not listening…"

Buffy stretched her jaw slowly and looked back to Drusilla "Why should I?"

"Because we are the ones that are holding you captive, my dear"

Buffy looked startled at the new voice and looked to the entrance of the room. She couldn't help to release a small gasp as she recognised the figure "You're dead"

"Correction, I was dead, now I'm here" The figure smiled "How are you feeling slayer? I do remember my child birth quite well, but it probably wasn't as painful as yours, I escaped the whole pushing them out saga, a stake to the heart ended the pain quite well"

"So I heard" Buffy stared dangerously at her "But last time I checked a stake to the heart usually does keep you vampires dead, what's this, the third time you've come back from the dead now Darla?"

"Seems where keeping even in that area Buffy" Darla said returning the slayers glare

"So you brought you back this time, the master?" Buffy smirked

"That's privileged information" Darla said quickly "Information that you won't get the chance to hear"

"What do you want from me?" Buffy asked

Darla came closer to Buffy and knelt down so that they were eye level "You have taken what is mine, and now, I want my family back"

Buffy took all the strength she had and punched Darla across the face "There not your family" she said with venom

Darla fell onto her backside before scrambling back to her feat and kicking Buffy in the side, hard. "You better watch what you do slayer or you will end up dead"

Buffy took in a few deep breaths and began to sit back up, apparently her slayer powers weren't back yet. "Your going to kill me sometime anyway, why not do it now?"

"Because we are not done with you just yet" Darla smiled "But believe me, when we are, you'll be wishing I killed you now"

"I doubt that" Buffy glared

Darla smirked "You get some rest now, you'll need it"

Darla and Drusilla exited the room

Buffy leaned back onto the wall and listened to the sound of their retreating footsteps as a single tear dropped down from her cheek "Angel" she whispered

0000000000000

So what are we thinking?

Is it worth continuing?

Let me know, you know how much I love my reviews!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

THANKS FOR THE GREAT RESPONSE MY LOVELY READERS! SO HERES THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!

CHAPTER 12

Angel sat alone in his office of Wolfram and Hart. It was the first time in the last 2 months that he had taken foot into the office. Ever since he and his team had defeated the black thorn and Hamilton's mysterious disappearance, he had found no inspiration to go back on a regular basis.

He wasn't sure how he was meant to raise two children on his own, and he wasn't sure how to keep going without Buffy by his side. She had been back in his life for over a year, only to be taken away from him. It angered him how the world could be so cruel.

He gazed into his drawer and brought out a picture of his beloved and stared at her. It wasn't right, something wasn't right, her death couldn't be right, couldn't be real.

"Angel"

Angel broke away from his trance and looked to the doorway "Willow"

000000000000000

Wesley had taken over for Angel, looking over the twins in the nursery. He was feeding one of them a bottle.

Illyria had been watching from the doorway "They hold power"

Wesley looked up from the child and looked towards the doorway acknowledging Illyria's presence. He nodded "Considering whom their parents are, it's no surprise"

Illyria walked further into the room by the crib "They are vulnerable"

Wesley nodded as the child finished her bottle and Wesley laid her back in the crib "They are well protected"

"Who shall protect them?"

"I was hoping you would watch out for them"

"I am not a slave, nor am I anyone's protector"

Wesley nodded "I know" he looked deeply at her "But I was hoping you would take on the honour of being their protector"

"Why choose me?" she questioned

"Well things are quite, tense, around here at the moment and I really don't think Angel can take on much right now…"

"He is weak, as is the other warrior"

Wesley just nodded at her comment, not taking on the full meaning of her words "Yes, well it will be like that for quite a while"

"He morns in an inappropriate time, there is no need…"

"Well I wouldn't expect you to understand" Wesley cut her off as he made his way to exit the room

Illyria looked to the children then to Wesley's retreating back "I shall protect them"

Wesley stopped and turned "Thank you" he smiled before heading back downstairs

000000000

"It's good to see you" Angel said as he set a coffee down on the table

Willow smiled "You too" she said softly and looked down at her cup for a moment before looking back at Angel "I'm so sorry Angel"

Angel looked to the desk and stayed quiet

"If there's anything I can do…."

"Bring her back…" Angel said quietly looking to Willow with hope

"You know I can't do that Angel"

Angel nodded "Why are you here then?" his tone becoming angered

"I came to help Angel, help you with the children. Buffy would have wanted me to"

Angel shook his head "No! What Buffy would have wanted, was to be here, with her family, with me"

Willow nodded "I know you're angry right now Angel, but you have to see the big picture here"

"And what would that big picture be Willow?" Angel snapped

"The twins, the prophecy, Buffy told me…"

"The prophecy is completed"

Willow raised her brow "What?"

"It said that 'When the twins were born a soul would be lost'. I came to the conclusion that it meant Angelus would return, I didn't see this coming"

"Buffy was the soul lost" Willow concluded

Angel nodded and stood from his chair making his way out of the room "Take the twins back to England, they'll be safer with you, then they ever will be with me"

000000000000000000000

Buffy awoke to find herself strapped to a wooden table in an old church. She attempted to release herself from her bonds, but found them to only tighten more.

"They are magical restraints, the more you pull, the more they'll restrain you" Darla said as she walked up the altar, Drusilla and another figure in a black cloak following behind her.

"Thanks for the tip" Buffy remarked

The three of them made it to the end of the altar and Darla stood over Buffy "Buffy I'd like you to meet Grudak"

"Hi" Buffy looked at Grudak, the cloaked figure and noticed his pale features and lanky physique, before looking back at Darla "This new boy toy?"

A look of anger crossed Darla's face, but she quickly covered it up with a sly smile "No actually, he's here for you?"

Buffy smiled and looked at Grudak "Sorry that you had to come all this way, but, I'm already taken"

Darla brushed off the slayers comment and walked around the other side of the table which Buffy laid upon. "You know I probably should thank you for taking care of my family for the past year" Darla began

"There not your family" Buffy sniggered

Darla smiled "Connor and Angel probably would never had made up, had you not stuck your nose in" Darla patted Buffy on the head "And for that I thank you"

Buffy just glared at her

"But there is one last thing that you are going to do for me"

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Buffy sarcastically remarked

"You are going to give me your soul"

Buffy looked taken back "What?"

"Well not all of it anyway, just enough so that Angel can sense the purity in me" Darla smiled

Buffy rolled her eyes "I think he will also notice the whole you're a vampire thing, so half soul or not, you won't convince him of your purity"

Darla laughed "That's where your wrong sweetheart. Not only will you give me part of your soul, but your humanity as well"

Buffy looked shaken "That's not possible"

Drusilla clapped "I think you'll find it is my dear, Mr Grudak here is an expert in trading places"

Buffy's eyes widened "Your going to swap bodies?" remembering her experience with Faith in that area.

Darla shook her head "Not at all. I don't want to be you…"

"Kind of seems that way" Buffy mumbled

Darla gave her a cold look before continuing on "It's just a simple trade of the insides. I become human and you become…"

"A vampire" Buffy said quietly

"That's right" Darla smiled "Oh but don't worry you'll still have half of a soul"

Buffy was suddenly very nervous and both vampires could tell

Darla clapped her hands together "Now shall we begin"

000000000000000000

Let's go readers

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, everything Buffy and Angel wise belongs to Joss Whedon. What do I own? My ideas and characters I make up.

**Authors Note:** This is the sequel to Not a Nightmare. I would recommend you read that first before you read this. Enjoy readers!

HAVE I MENTIONED THAT I LOVE YOU READERS AND THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'VE BEEN IN QUEENSLAND! ENJOY

CHAPTER 13

Willow felt terrible for Angel and couldn't find it in her heart to just up and leave without making sure everything was alright. She had made her way back to the Hyperion to see if she could find Angel.

As she entered she found Wesley in the foyer kitchen warming up some bottles in the microwave.

Wesley heard her enter and looked to the doorway "Willow"

"Hi Wes" she walked to him and gave him a hug "How's things"

"Pretty grim at the moment"

Willow nodded "I can imagine"

Wesley took the bottles from the microwave "Have you seen Angel?"

"Yeah at the office, he's a wreck"

"He has every right to be" Wesley said quietly

Willow nodded "I know" she took one of the bottles "Where are these kids?" she smiled

Wesley led her up the stairs and opened the door

Willow walked over to the crib that the twins were in and smiled "There beautiful"

They each took a baby and sat on the couch giving them a bottle each

"Was she in pain?" Willow asked quietly

Wesley looked at her a moment before looking back down at the child in his arm "Yes" he whispered

Willow's eyes began to water a little as she nodded "Last time when she…I could feel that she was gone, this time it's different. It doesn't seem real"

Wesley nodded "No, it doesn't"

There was a moment silence before Willow spoke again "Angel asked for me to take the twins back to England with me"

Wesley nodded

"With everything going on here, I think it would be best if I did, just for a little while, until things are sorted out here"

"I think that would be best for them" Wesley agreed looking down at the child in his arms.

"Yeah" Willow said quietly

000000000000

"Areba Monsoon Douraya…"

Buffy could feel her body tingling already as Grudak spoke

Darla had poisoned herself next to Buffy was starting to breathe heavily

"Foru Hugds Dushah…"

Buffy's blood was boiling and her breathing slowed

Drusilla closed in on the both of them and connected Darla's and Buffy's hand before stabbing a golden knife through their connected hands.

"Conecta Deliva Forgon…"

Their screams echoed through the building as everything shook around them

Drusilla clapped her hands and laughed

"Guhd Hugf Forte"

Darla collapsed to the ground as Buffy's head rolled to the side, falling unconscious

Grudak looked to Drusilla "It is done"

0000000000000000

Angel had finally returned back to the Hyperion and was sitting up in baby's room. He had spoken to Willow again and she was leaving tonight.

He sat by the crib and played with their feat "So your aunt Willow is going to be taking you on a trip to England…she's really great, you'll like her"

He sat back in his chair "It'll only be for a little while…until things are...better here"

He took an unnecessary deep breath and looked towards the ground "You don't even have names…" he spotted something underneath the crib, reaching down he found that it was a book.

Opening it, it held a list of names, all in Buffy's handwriting "Buffy" he whispered as he read the list and the ones highlighted.

00000000000000

Angel came down the staircase with the twins in his arms

Willow, Wesley, Gunn and Connor were all in the foyer

"You ready?" Willow asked

Angel nodded "When's your flight?" he asked

Willow smiled "No flight, you know me transport here, transport there"

"Right" Angel gave a small smile and handed her the twins "You take care of Rachel and Rory"

"Rachel and Rory?" Connor smiled

Willow smiled "There beautiful names"

"Thankyou" Angel gave Willow a hug "Take care"

"I'll call you, let you know how things are going" Willow said before waving to them all and in a flash they were gone.

Angel took a moment before he went to walk back upstairs to his room.

Connor followed him back up to his room "How you going?"

Angel sat on the bed and looked to his son "I'm fine, how are you doing?"

Connor sat next to him "I miss her"

Angel looked to his son before looking down at his hands "I miss her too"

"What are we meant to do now?"

"I don't know…"

And the two sat in silence, enjoying the company

00000000000000000000

When Buffy began to stir she felt different. She felt all new senses, her hearing enhanced and her eye sight was picking up every detail in this darkened room. She had no heartbeat and that scared her half to death.

"So how is life as a vampire?"

00000000000000000000

I know cliffhanger!

Let me know if you want more!


End file.
